The new butler in town
by brownamiyah12
Summary: ( i am not good at discribing stories) all of your favorite character’s , well most of your favorite characters in this story but it will have their daughters and sisters
1. Introduction

Have you ever thought that your parents ate just annoying and they think they know you but they don't? oh yeah i've felt that way many times.

hi my name is natasha michaelis, yes my dad is sebastian michaelis if you're asking. my best friends in the multi dimensions are samantha (daughter of undertaker) naruko ( twin sister of naruto) nico ( kakashi's daughter) livia ( daughter of levi) ellinore ( twin sister of eren) suzuki ( daughter of madara) natsumi ( natsu's female self) yukine ( saitama's adopted daughter) lilith ( light's daughter) and last but not least violet ( goku's adopted daughter).

yeah i have a lot of friends and i even have more than them buuutt i'll just leave a lone for a bit. well i hope you enjoyed the introduction, now on to the story!


	2. ESCAPE!

" natasha!" ugh here we go again. all i did was just mess with his tailcoat a little and when i say a little i mean A LOT. i painted the whole thing pink! my annoying dad comes up to me and scoldes me about how a lady should act and not do tricks, ugh it's so annoying!" natasha how many times must i tell you, STOP PLAYING TRICKS!"" yeah yeah i know, man you and that tailcoat"

**Sebastian's POV**

i was cooking the young master's afternoon snack rather quickly because of the mission we had to go on. after i finished i went to go get my tailcoat but when i went to go get it, IT WAS GONE! i looked everywhere around the maner. when i finally found it i saw the most horrible thing ever, my tail coat was pink! there is only one person i know that could do this. " natasha!" i yelled, she came in a matter of seconds looking annoyed. " how many times must i tell you stop doing tricks! it is unlikely for a lady to do these types of things!" i was scolding her about how a should act after i was done she nodded and said something under her breath. i heard it, but i didn't bother to talk to her now i have to get the carriage ready for my young master.

**Natasha's POV**

"ugh stupid old man! who does he think he is lecturing me like that." i was thinking that i should visit samantha, but i'm grounded. "that's okay i can use my escape route"i went to the basement and got my key out of the hole in the wall, i walked to my tiny door to escape. when i unlocked the door it was another wall! i looked out the window on top of the door and saw that the other side had a wall too! " that bastard, he must have found out!" i ran to every door and window in the maner but each and every one eather had a barrier or was locked. " ugh i guess i have no choice, GRELL I NEED YOU!" i yelled to the top of voice. in a matter of seconds grell popped out nowhere behind me." oh natasha it's so good to see you again"" yeah yeah it's really great to see you too grell, now i need your help"grell stopped hugging me and looked at me confused," since when do you need help? your a demon" " that doesn't mean anything if you have barriers on every door and window in the maner"" oh your trying to get out"" yep" i said popping the 'P'. " oh i'll help you, but on one condition"" what is it? i'll do anything!"grell looked my and me a mischievous smirk and right away i knew it had something to do with my dad." you want to do something to my dad don't you?" i said annoyed and with that he yelled, " yes of course anything that'll get me with him!" i thought for a minute until i realized that this the perfect way to get my revenge for locking me in this place! and so grell let me out after i told him that i'll make sure he's with my dad for a WHOLE day. yep he's going to be pissed,but i don't care its what i do!


	3. Caught

**Natasha POV**

after i left the manor i went to go visit the one and only undertaker jr, or samantha. i finally arrived the a while later and knocked on the door.

**Third persons POV**

Undertaker came to the door to see who was here at this hour ( it was 10:00) " who could be hear this late?" he muttered. when he opened the door he saw natasha there and smiled," oh hello love, are you here to see samantha?" she nodded. Undertaker called samantha down and her and natasha went to take a walk around town to talk about natasha's 'daddy' problems.

**Samantha POV**

i was in my room drawing with my pet raven until i heard my dad call my name." samantha!"i walked down the stares to see what he wanted until i saw natasha then i told her to wait while i put my shoes on. this is common for us we do this almost every day.

" alright so what did you do now?!" i asked her excited, i LOVED when she pranked her dad. he's so annoying and lectures her about everything! she smiled proudly and said," i painted his tailcoat pink!" i dropped my jaw at this. no one and i mean NO ONE ever touches his tailcoat, even if you just poke it you'll be dead and she painted it pink! " what did he do?" i asked her, " he started lecturing me about how unladylike that is and then i ran and he doesn't know where i am"

**" oh really?"**

me and and natasha froze at that voice, we know that voice from anywhere! we turned around to see him and natasha was the who broke the silence.

" DAD!!!"


End file.
